Steal Away
by SeGate
Summary: Ginny has graduated from Hogwarts, married Harry, and started a new job at the Ministry of Magic, but life as the wife of the Chosen One hasn't been quite what she expected. Is it wrong to have the things that matter most but still hope for something more? A drabble written for Madam Pince's Writing Club, and my first for the Harry Potter realm. Reloaded to correct formatting jinx
**This was written for Madam Pince's Writing Club #MusicalMonday challenge. It was inspired by Celtic Thunder's "Steal Away." This is my first Harry Potter drabble, so I hope you enjoy it...**

Ginny Potter rubbed her temples as the conversation around her droned on and on. She hadn't been out of Hogwarts long, but her new job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports was already threatening her sanity. The British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters had sounded so much more exciting when she thought she'd be doing actual work. Instead it became increasingly obvious that she was here due to who she was, or rather who she was married to.

The war had been over for nearly two years. She'd returned to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year, graduated, and shortly thereafter married Harry. She was proud to be his wife not because he was famous but because he was caring, brave, and loved her to distraction. He'd been working as an auror since the war ended, teaming with her brother, Ron, to revolutionize the department.

Ginny was familiar with hard work and sacrifice, she'd known both all her life. But she was fraying a bit at the seams. The Daily Prophet reported on anything she and Harry did, and the truth didn't seem to figure into too many details. Once when she'd tried to surprise her husband with a new broom, the wizard newspaper had actually published the details before she even made it home. By the time Harry arrived home for dinner, it was clear he'd already seen the story. And when she'd had to speak to Draco Malfoy on Ministry business, Rita Skeeter had quickly published a story detailing their forbidden love affair. Her ears were still ringing from the Howler her mother sent her expressing dismay at her daughter's treatment of "dear, sweet Harry."

The only secret Ginny Potter had managed to keep was her try-out for the Hollyhead Harpies, and that may have involved some use of the confundus and muffliato charms to keep certain witnesses quiet. She knew professional Quidditch was highly competitive and might be a bit of reach, but it was her dream. She had once dreamed of being loved by Harry Potter, so maybe that made her a bit more willing to take a chance. She was hoping to hear any day now if she made the team, but even if she did practice wouldn't start for another three months. The thought of working in the Ministry that long made her want to weep in frustration.

Just as Augustus Plunkett launched into his third retelling of the Great Quidditch Strike of 1932 and why quaffles should be 7.2% larger, a flurry of movement in the hall beyond caught her eye. The clamor of voices grew louder until the frosted glass door finally opened. She craned her neck to see over Plunkett's bushy tuft of hair and quickly spotted Harry's red face.

She immediately stood, ignoring Plunkett's spluttering at such an interruption. "Harry, what is it?" Without giving him an opportunity to answer she continued, panic edging into her words, "Is it Ron? My parents? What's happened?"

Harry hurried to her side, pressing a quick kiss to her lips and taking her hands in his. "No, no, Gin. Nothing like that." He smiled at her then and gave her another quick kiss.

After several seconds of him simply smiling at her, she shook her head. "Then what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

Her question seemed to remind her husband that he had come to do more than just kiss and stare at this wife. "Sorry, Gin. Can we step into your office for a moment?"

Though her office was barely larger than a coat closet, Ginny was happy to avoid the prying eyes and ears of her coworkers, all of whom were watching the couple with avid interest. She led Harry to her office and quickly cast the muffliato charm to give them some privacy. Sitting on the edge of her desk, she looked at him expectantly.

"Right, well, I'm sorry for interrupting you at work," he began. At her dismissive gesture he smiled and continued, "I stopped by Grimmauld Place this afternoon to change clothes." At her worried look he hurried to explain further, "Ron and I went on a call that ended up a wild goose chase, but a rather wet, wild goose chase. Anyway, while I was there an owl came for you."

Harry's eyes twinkled as he held out the envelope, the markings of which showed that it clearly came from the Hollyhead Harpies. She reached out a trembling hand and pulled the missive close, inspecting the undisturbed seal bearing the impression of the Harpies logo. Of course Harry hadn't opened it, he was simply certain of good news. His faith in her never wavered, no matter how shaky she might feel about herself at the moment.

Breaking the seal she read aloud, "Dear Ginevra Potter, we are pleased to offer you the position of Chaser with the Hollyhead Harpies. Please report for team practices on September 1..."

Harry's grin seemed likely to split his face in two. He threw his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "I knew it!" He stepped back to look into her eyes and continued, "Now you can quit this job."

Ginny felt a sense of giddy elation flow over her. But as reality settled back in, she felt her happiness begin to falter. "But what if it doesn't work out? I've always wanted to play professional Quidditch, but..."

"But nothing," Harry interrupted. "You'll be great, just like always. And you hate this job. In fact," he leaned his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose before continuing, "I want you to quit today."

She pulled away, looking up at him in shock. "Today? I can't do that. I have to put in my notice."

"Yes, today! We can smooth this over. It's not ordinary, but when have we ever done things the ordinary way?" Harry's green eyes danced as he tried to persuade her.

"But Harry..."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, steal away with me. I've already arranged to take an extended break from the Auror Department, and I just want us to steal away and take some time just for us." Before Ginny could argue, he hurried on, "We barely had a honeymoon with all the attention on us. I was thinking we could take this break to chase a few dreams. Let's see some new sights and maybe look for a new place to live."

Ginny felt her eyes well up with tears. "Harry, are you sure? I know 12 Grimmauld Place is important to you. Sirius..."

Harry cupped her cheeks and silenced her with a kiss. "You will always be more important to me than my past. I loved Sirius, but that house has never quite felt like home with him gone. I was kind of thinking about settling down in Godric's Hollow. But first, I want to take you to a beautiful beach in the middle of nowhere... Far from the usual reach of the Daily Prophet. Let's get lost together, Gin."

She studied his handsome face for a moment before breaking into a radiant smile. "Okay, Harry. Let's do it. Let's steal away!"

* * *

 **To the anonymous reviewer who tipped me off about the crazy formatting that happened somewhere between my review of this story and when it uploaded, you have my thanks. I have no idea how that happened, and I am very glad to have it fixed!**


End file.
